1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glare protecting device and a method of controlling thereof, more particularly, for improving the response speed of a glare protecting plate in accordance with ambient temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A glare protecting device protects a worker""s eyes from light generated in using a welding or cutting torch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,099 discloses a glare protecting device comprising a glare protecting plate, an electronic circuit connected to the glare protecting plate for applying an electronic operating voltage thereto, and a light sensor which detects a light and applies a signal corresponding to the detected signal to the electronic circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,232 discloses a glare protecting device comprising a glare protecting plate, an optical signal detector for producing a dimming signal, an evaluating circuit for controlling the glare protecting plate, and a controller for controlling the brightening time of the glare protecting plate and detecting the intensity of the light impinging on the light sensor. The controller is connected to a timing generator to detect the duration of the dimming signal produced by the detector, and comprises means to interlink the acquired data with respect to logic and/or time.
The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,232 detects the light intensity or the amount of light, and the welding duration, and interconnects these parameters with respect to logic and/or time by means of a suitable controller, thereby optimizing the brightening time.
The conventional glare protecting device described above uses a liquid crystal display as a glare protecting plate. However, because of its inherent characteristics, a liquid crystal display has a slow response speed in low temperatures.
One object of the present invention is to provide a glare protecting device which can improve the response speed of a glare protecting plate in reaction to temperature by detecting ambient temperature, in order to solve the problem of the prior art mentioned above.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of controlling a glare protecting device to accomplish the above object.
To accomplish the above objects, pursuant to the present invention, a glare protecting device for protecting a worker""s eyes from a light is provided which comprises:
a temperature detector for generating a temperature detecting signal by detecting ambient temperature;
a controller for generating a starting signal having the starting time corresponding to the temperature detecting signal, and for generating a temperature compensating signal corresponding to the temperature detecting signal;
a driving means for generating a starting voltage in response to the temperature compensating signal, and an initial driving signal having the starting voltage in response to the starting signal; and
a glare protecting plate which is started responding to the initial driving signal.
To accomplish another of the above objects, pursuant to the present invention, a method of controlling a glare protecting device is provided comprising:
a temperature detector for generating a temperature detecting signal by detecting ambient temperature;
a glare protecting plate for protecting a worker""s eyes from a light; and
a controller for controlling the drive of the glare protecting plate by inputting the temperature detecting signal,
the method comprises steps of:
generating a starting signal having a starting time, and a temperature compensating signal operating in response corresponding to the temperature detecting signal;
generating a starting voltage in response to the temperature compensating signal, and an initial driving signal having the starting voltage in response to the starting signal; and
starting the glare protecting plate in response to the initial driving signal.
Further objects and advantage of the present invention can be more fully understood from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.